User blog:Top Agent PGG jr./20,000 + 3 edits!
This is obtained after article Odus is edited. The reason for the additional 3 edits despite only 1 article being edited is because I uploaded 11 HD pictures of Odus to replace the old Odus pictures which were captured using the Samsung S3 Mini (480 x 800p). Initially, I thought those uploading of pictures only counted as 1 edit until I checked my profile which showed otherwise. Unfortunately, I have only hit 67.32% of useful edits (13,467 / 20,003 x 100% = 67.32%). Since I need to hit 75% edits on articles, I need to have 22,500 edits on articles by the time I reach the 30,000th edit. This will mean I will have to do less useless edits such as commenting a lot less, using wiki contributors to edit my profile and other ways to reduce my useless edits. Celebrations aside, there are some serious I want to discuss. Some of these will posted be in the forums. First, it is regarding adminship. I have about four years and nine months before I am even allowed to write my nomination for admin. It is also the same amount of I have left to complete CCS (Reality and Dreamworld). If CCS is not completed before that time up, I can only seek adminship after another five years. By completion, I mean no using of boosters and no using of hacks. Second, the current system of grading insanely hard levels is pegged to the levels in the Hardest Level In Reality/Dreamworld To Earn Three Stars Poll. However, I decide to reform this by removing the cap, allowing the levels to be graded to the actual difficulty. I will mention more about the pro and cons of this in a forum post. There will be a point made in Lefty7788's forum post Are We Using Insanely Hard Too Much? mentioned in that forum post. Third, I need assistance in writing the reasons in the Earning More Section to match the difficulty. This is because Dreamworld level 65 is graded as Somewhat Easy for earning two and three stars. However, any person reading the reasons will think that the actual difficulty of earning more stars is much harder than it actually is. More of this will be mentioned in a Forum post. Fourth, the levels in the Hardest Level In Reality/Dreamworld To Earn Three Stars Poll are such that the lower levels are removed and the higher levels are added to keep the poll updated. This is in line with a comment made in the Hardest Level In Reality Poll (Looking back at the original "Insanely Hard" levels like 65, 147, 167, 181, 213, 275, 305, 311, 347, and 350 how many of them would have still been rated "Insanely Hard" had they been in the 800s??). However, I decide to reform this, allowing the older levels to be retain in the poll. More of this will be mentioned in a Forum post. Fifth, expanding on Xingkerui's blog post (link), the difficulty of earning two and three stars will not be based on the number of attempts. To give an example, Reality level 297 is the most obvious example. It is one of the hard levels to earn three stars. However, if I graded it based on the number of attempts, wouldn't it graded it as Very Easy To Earn Two And Three Stars for Facebook because I earned them on first successful attempt without use of boosters and hacks but Very Hard To Earn Two Stars and Insanely Hard To Earn Three Stars on mobile devices because I earned two stars on three out of a hundred attempts and none for three stars? Finally, I am planning to remove the difficulty rating in the Earning More Section to prevent vandalism. This will allow the admins to grade the two and three star ratings. Category:Blog posts